


Behind a Denny's [Full Work]

by SocialExplosion



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Public Sex, Spiky Dicccccc, Uh blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialExplosion/pseuds/SocialExplosion
Summary: Basically, my 18+ persona gets fucked by the Ice Emperor.
Relationships: Ice Emperor(Ninjago) x OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Behind a Denny's [Full Work]

**Author's Note:**

> Manditory disclaimer: This version of Zane ((My persona)) is over 18. There are differences between 18+ Zane and >18 Zane. The young one has black streaks in his hair, is obviously binding, and doens't have a micropenis. 18+ Zane has a micropenis ((he's also on penis enlargement pills)) a black fade in his hair, and doens't have to bind. Young Zane is 5'3", Older Zane is 5'9". Did a bit of research and uh- I got no info on if a micropenis can ejaculate when you're without balls, and where it's located- okay so it grows from the clitoris. Good to know.
> 
> On Tumblr ((jacked-anime-cole)) my blog name went from "Pixal Borg can raw me behind a Denny's" to "Ice Emperor Zane can raw me behind a Denny's" so I created this monstrosity.
> 
> Warning for: Public Sex, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Some Gore ((like, heavy blood. I get descriptive so that's why I said both of those warnings)), Age Gap ((Idk how old the ice emperor is but he's older than zane for sure)) and Trans Male Character ((Zane, he's got a micropenis and is taking enlargement pills)), so if this is NOT your cup of Addison Tea, do not drink it. There might be sleeping pills or laxatives in it. ((Ha. Sally Face reference in a Ninjago book)) ALL GREEK TRANSLATIONS WILL BE IN BRACKETS BESIDE THE PHRASE SAID

What started out as a date night turned into so much more for Zane. Never had he been so sore in his life down there, nor had he seen so much blood come from there, not even on his period years ago. Let's just hope Jesus consented, too.

It was about 9:46 PM, Zane had just finished his dinner date with the Ice Emperor. He was at the back of one of the many Denny's restaurants in the area, checking his phone and vaping a little. It's what always calmed him down, but little did the virgin know, he was going to discover a better stress reliever right where he stood.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zane could see the taller male throwing out their trash. The Ice Emperor stepped closer to his lover. He wrapped an arm around Zane's waist. 

"Oh, hey babe." The redhead gave a lopsided smile. He pocketed his phone, a rectangle shape visible from his sweater pocket. The Ice Emperor took Zane's phone out of his pocket and placed it on the lid of the trash can he was beside. "Hey! What are you do-"

"Just relax.." His deep voice trailed off, pinning his lover's wrists above his head.

"How can I relax when you've got me pinned to a cold ass wall?!" Zane squeaked.

The Ice Emperor smirked under his helmet. "I'll make you relax. I could tell you were uneasy inside, so I came up with a plan. I didn't realize you'd be back here, but that makes this a whole lot easier."

"Makes what easier?"

"You'll see." The taller male pressed one of his hands against Zane's crotch, "And you'll feel it, too."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The shorter male looked up at his partner, glasses falling down his nose a little bit.

"Do I really have to be blunt with you? I thought you were smarter than that, since-"

"Don't bring up how good my grades were in school! That doens't make me word smart! You know this!"

The Ice Emperor sighed, rolling his eyes. "You do this every time I dirty talk with you."

"Well, sorry for being an absolute asshat!"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Maybe it is!"

"Zane, listen-"

"No! You're not the one to tell me anything."

"Zane."

"What?"

"Do I have to make you cum yourself stupid right here, right now, for you to shut the fuck up?"

Zane's eyes went wide, and he stuttered when he talked. "A-Are you serious?"

"No, I said that to tease you. Of course I'm serious."

The readhead's face flushed, green eyes looking into the Ice Emperor's blue ones. "I can't do that, not now!"

"What's stopping you?"

"This is a public area! We could get caught!"

"Says the one who was just vaping back here, against my wishes for him."

"I-"

The Ice Emperor took Zane into his arms, then flipped him onto a nearby trash can, arms leaning on it. Zane saw his phone there, but didn't reach for it. "I swear to God its gonna kill you one day."

"It's a stress reliever, dude. What else am I supposed to do?" He felt his lover's front lean against his back, armour cold against his lighter sweater. "'S not like you can do anything."

"Oh, Zane, there's a lot I can do."

"Show me, then."

"I thought you said you couldn't do it out here."

"Wait, what?!"

The taller male chuckled. "You're contradicting yourself."

"Why are you all of a sudden jumping me for sex, dude?"

"Better stress reliever." 

Zane sighed, "...I guess we could try it..."

"I don't want to force you into this, it'll be rape. I really don't want to rape you."

"And I don't want to make you wait! We can't do it at my house, and yours is in the god damn mountains, dude."

"Listen. Are you letting me or not?"

"Dear god, just fuck me already if you wanna be pushy!"

"That's not what I mean, Zane!" 

"Then what do you mean!?"

"I.. I just don't want you to be hurt.. or have you see me as a bad man."

Zane was speechless. "Sorry, man. I-" his mouth was then covered by a light blue gloved hand, the rest of his sentence coming out muffled and unelegable.

"Shh.. it's fine, but this is gonna hurt." The Ice Emperor unbuttoned and unzipped Zane's dark denim jeans, slipping them off of him. His electric indigo boxers came with them. He removed his hand.

"I know, I know. It always hurts when you're a virgin." The younger male winced, feeling the cool air against his sensitive skin.

"That's not what I mean." He pulled down his gi bottoms to about mid thigh, matching white boxers soon resting at about the same area. This revealed his big, icy member, small icicles sticking out all around it. They were pretty sharp, too. "Don't look and it'll be alright

"What do you mean 'don't look'?" Zane whipped his head around and looked into the Ice Emperor's cold eyes before dropping his gaze to his member. "Oh dear Xerath what the fuck!?"

"I can't control how it looks, Zane!" The other growled, punching the metal lid of the trash can. This act scared Zane.

"I'm sorry! It just startled me, I just-"

"Zane.. please stop. It's not your fault, but this will look like we fucked on your period."

Though the thought frightened him, the redhead was also quite aroused, the feeling of blood pooling at his feet, dripping down his legs, just being fucked and cut at the same time was enough for the masochist. He could feel his rather small length grow hard at this fantasy. "I don't mind."

It was the Ice Emperor's turn to be suprised. "Wait- what did you say?"

"I said I don't mind if it looks like a red juice packet exploded inside of me."

The other chuckled. "I didn't know you were into that."

"I am. Now please, fuck me. I need you inside of me!" Zane pushed his glasses up, blushing a deep red. 

"I gotta prep you-"

"No, don't.."

"Won't that really hurt?"

"I like sexual pain."

The Ice Emperor blushed under his helmet, hands drifting to Zane's side and shoulder. "Just tell me if it's too much, okay?"

Zane nodded. "Okay."

He pressed the tip of his freezing length against his lover's puckered rosebud. "Ready?"

"Ready." He felt his lover push in the tip hesitantly before going in halfway, a bit of blood trickling down from the area. The Ice Emperor then pulled out mostly before going back in, causing blood to spill out all over his white clothes. Zane cried out in euphoria. "Oh fuck, it feels so good!~"

The Ice Emperor picked up a little speed, once again resting on his lover's back. He panted, but didn't take off his helmet, he couldn't. 

"Harder! Please."

With every plead and whine, he obliged, meeting the redhead's needs. One of his gloved hands drifted into his lover's hair, getting a good grip. Zane's breath hitched as the Ice Emperor pulled on it a bit.

"Ah- faster, Ice Daddy!"

He started to push in fully now, keeping a simmilar, but a little bit slower of a pace. His thrusts, however, were given an advantage. The Ice Emperor was trying to hit Zane's prostate, eagerly searching. The icicles cut deep inside his lover, blood spewing out with each thrust.

"Right there- yes!! Don't stop!"

He found it. Zane's g-spot.

"Harder!"

"As you wish." The Ice Emperor thrusted as hard as he could before he got tired, so he went back to his other pace. To make up for it, he pulled on Zane's hair a bit. "Sorry, I'd have to sacrifice speed, and even then I'd grow too tired."

Zane cried out. "Choke me, Ice Daddy~"

The Ice Emperor froze. "What was that?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"It was merely unexpected, love." The Ice Emperor started his messy thrusts once more, hands reaching up to Zane's neck. They closed around his throat tightly.

"You feel so fucking good inside me!"

"I know I do."

Zane was a moaning mess, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He couldn't move his legs at all, there was barely any feeling in them. They trembled as blood dripped down them like waterfalls, staining his pants and boxers. Though the Ice Emperor removed his hands from Zane's neck, he could still feel them faintly. 

"Gah- y-you're ripping my insides apart, dude."

"Should I stop?"

"K-keep going.. it's not that bad.. I like it.."

The Ice Emperor's thrusts became much more sloppy as he started to abuse any sensitive spot inside of Zane, gloved nails digging into his skin. "Fuck, I'm close."

"I am, too.. keep going! Yes!"

He pulled out fully before actually hitting his climax, ice shards coming out with his cum.

"Why did you pull out..?"

"It's too dangerous to finish inside of you. My fluids have ice shards in them."

"At least get me to cum, too."

"Beg."

"Oh come on, why?"

"I want to hear you beg for your release."

"Fine." Zane contemplated life for a few seconds before speaking once more, this time in a pleading voice. "Please.."

"Please what, Zane? You need to be specific."

"Fuck uh- please.. you know what I want.."

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

"What is it then, what do you want?"

"I.. I want you and only you, Ice Emperor! Please, let me cum.. I'll be good.."

"You'll be good for me, Zane?"

"Yes, Ice Daddy!"

The Ice Emperor placed a hand on Zane's ass, thumb gently moving from left to right. "Prove it."

"I.."

"Prove it!" His voice boomed, grip tightening, nails digging into flesh.

"You don't have to be so god damn rough! I'll stop vaping, I'll stop cutting myself, I'll stop all of it! I just.."

"Zane.."

"..I need you more than anything right now.."

"..Zane.."

"Yeah?"

"How big is your member?"

Zane's jaw dropped as he covered his red face. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's small.."

"It wasn't what was originally there."

His voice was quiet. "4.9 erect, and that's with pills."

"Damn, bigger than what I expected." The Ice Emperor rested on Zane's back once again, grabbing his rather small shaft. He began stroking it.

"Oh Lordie fuck- Ice Daddy!"

"I love it when you scream my name. Do it again."

"Ice Daddy.."

"Louder!"

"Ice Da-ah~"

"Even better."

"Fuck off."

"No I don't think I will."

Zane chuckled a little before his voice trailed into moans, words slipping into Greek. "Ω Θεέ- Πατέρας του πάγου!((Oh God- Ice Daddy!))"

"You can speak Greek?" The Ice Emperor was dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Sorry if it confused you.. it happens sometimes."

"I like it, how you say my name. Do it again, babe."

"Πατέρας του πάγου! ((Ice Daddy!))"

"Just like that.."

"Παρακαλώ, επιτρέψτε μου να μου αρέσει.. ((Please, let me cum..))"

"But that ruins the fun!"

"Σας παρακαλούμε. ((Please.))"

"Oh alright.." The Ice Emperor pumped his lover's length until he hit his high, juices flowing out. "Now I gotta drag you all the way home in bloody clothing."

"Can't you fucking drive?"

"Oh, right."

"I can't move my legs, help me."

The older male chuckled. "Did I fuck you that hard? Damn." He helped Zane pull up his boxers and jeans before pulling up his own clothing. On instinct, he picked up his lover. 

"Wait- my phone. My parents would kill me if I left it."

The Icy Bastard grabbed it and handed it to the redhead. "Oh and your vape.." he pulled it out of his pocket before crushing it in his hand, parts scattering on the sidewalk. "..your addiction to it stops now."

"And there goes my therapy shit."

"Don't worry, I'm here now." He carried Zane to his vehicle, placing him in the passenger seat and closing the door before getting in the driver's seat. The vehicle was a Jeep, what model he was unaware of, as the letters of it came off many years ago, before he even owned it. It was red and black. The Ice Emperor made sure Zane put on his seat belt and put on his own, then started the long drive home.  
\---  
When the Ice Emperor had finally arrived home he dragged Zane inside and placed him on his soft white bed.

"Dude, I'm gonna stain the sheets with blood and I can't even stop it." Zane called out.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" The other called from the Master Bathroom. He started to run the bath.

After being bathed and dried off, Zane was quite tired. "Babe, can we sleep yet?"

"You really can read one's mind." The Ice Emperor chuckled and sat down on his bed. He placed his lover beside him. "And you look great in my clothes."

It was true, Zane never brought enough clothes for himself at the Ice Emperor's place, so he had to wear his lover's stuff. This time it was an oversized black sweatshirt and a pair of dark grey boxers. "Thanks."

The Ice Emperor got up and grabbed his pyjamas from his dresser. "Would it be weird for me to change in front of you?"

"I don't care, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll look away."

"I know we just fucked, but I'm not comfortable with that yet. You haven't ever seen my face, and I want to leave a face reveal for another day."

"Alright, whatever boats your float." Zane rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He patiently waited.

Soon, the Ice Emperor finished changing and slipped into bed. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. "Hey, sexy"

Zane's pale face flushed a deep red. "H-hi..?"

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry."

"Nonono- the nickname. It caught me off guard, man."

He chuckled. "Well, get use to it."

Zane smiled and took off his glasses. "Can you put these on the nightstand, please?" He handed them to the Ice Emperor.

"My pleasure." He took them from his lover and placed them on the nightstand. "Goodnight, my love."

"Nini, Αυτοκράτορας πάγου." ((Nini, Ice Emperor))  
\---  
Vex sighed and got out of bed, stretching out his back. "Fuck, better wake up the Emperor." He slipped on a pair of fluffy pink slippers and speedwalked down the laberynth of hallways to his Emperor's room. When he arrived, out of breath, Vex busted in the room. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

The Ice Emperor slowly rised up and rubbed his eyes before Zane shot off his pillows. "What the fuck?!"

Vex just stared at the pair before leaving abruptly, closing the door behind him. When he was out, he nearly died from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> GSISVSJSVSUGSGS it's over. This is a running joke with my freinds and I'm happy. I just wanna say that the Icy Bastard thing was Strawberryhipster's idea, as they used it in their current work on AO3. I'm stopping word counts hh-


End file.
